


I'm Sorry

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [23]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Humor, Canon-typical Cursing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some  OS about people being sorry about something and need to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Erm, it’s a long story…” It was lunchtime in Valhalla and the blues were sitting together, eating the meal Ala had made for them. She wasn’t a really good cook, but as they had the agreement to alternate regularly between the four of them making dinner, Alaska couldn’t just back down. Wasn’t fair. But what she heard during this lunch, simply was killing all her hunger or appetite.  
Caboose was sitting beside her and already done with his second dish, just listening to the conversation, which now was turning around the A.I.s. And where they were. North and South had told her lots of things as she had been living with the Dakota-Twins. Also about the A.I.s. North also introduced her to Theta. They had gotten best friends soon. And she also often helped Theta sleeping when she was silently telling him stories or sing a little song when North was too weak to walk around and Theta too scared to sleep.

Bizarrely Wash suddenly got extremely evasive to questions around this topic. About the place where the A.I.s where. But it was Caboose who took over the task to tell Ala the truth. “Agent Washingchurch-”  
“Caboose! I’m not Washingchurch, I’m Washington!”  
“Don’t distract from the subject Wash.” Made Alaska the Freelancer shut up. Turning to Caboose she asked: “What did Wash do, Caboose?”  
As fast that the black haired had trouble to understand it, Caboose said: “He deleted them.” Obviously not in the mood to be corrected or interrupted again.  
There was a moment of silence on the table, everybody had stopped eating. The air between them was so thick that you could actually cut it in pieces with a knife. Slowly Ala turned around, while she had to proceed the information, until her eyes landed on Wash, who was looking straight at her.  
“What?” Her voice was low and threatening, but higher than usual.  
“Caboose’s right, I deleted them.”  
“YOU DID WHAT?!” With a strong jolt, Ala shot up from her seat. The chair was falling over, landing on the floor with a loud clattering. The dinner table was pushed away from Ala about ten centimeters, only to be stopped by Tucker, who was hit in the stomach by the table. Washington who already expected that kind of reaction had gotten up in the same moment as Alaska.  
“I deleted them. The Meta had them. And besides, since Maine became The Meta, there would have been no chance for the A.I.s to live in peace. He would have found them and tore them away from their partner, if the fragments wanted or not.”  
“That’s no excuse for what you did! It doesn’t mean only you and Epsilon didn’t work that it always had to be like that!” Snapped Ala. She knew those words were harsh and not true. And that she wasn’t supposed to know it, but she was angry with Washington for doing that. Theta simply hadn’t deserved this fucking fate!  
Spinning around on her heels Ala snatched her helmet and left the blue base with a stomping pace.

The three guys of the team were still in these positions they were as Ala left, as if the moving only of a finger would cause Ala to return and shoot them. Only Tuckers occasional coughing was to be heard as he still was struggling to get air in his lungs and keep the meal in his stomach. As he finally seemed to be able to breathe halfway normal, he looked to Wash who still had his eyes glued to the door and seemed deep in thoughts. “Shouldn’t you go after her?”  
“At the moment I only risk to be shot. I’ll wait until she cooled down a bit and returns herself.”  
“Wow, she really must hate you now.”  
“Shut up Tucker.”

Late in the night, Ala returned. The sun never set here, so it still was sunny although Ala felt tired.  
After walking through the caverns, occasionally hitting a boulder or something else and then sitting on the ground and just remaining there for some hours, she returned to the base. She was tired and she felt her right knuckles swell up. As she had been sitting there, she had slipped out of the gloves and the helmet. She also didn’t put it back on as she returned. What seemed to be a fault because she hit again a rock as a flash of anger suddenly sparked up. It made her knuckles burst open and swell up. So her right hand was hanging limb beside her body. But she didn’t care. If you were too much of an idiot to look for protection when hitting something hard, then you had to live with the consequences.

Wash had seen her return; she was coming out of the caves, her white armor only being visible when she was walking past a dark boulder. Otherwise you could have thought of her as another spot of snow on the grass. He was sitting on the roof of the base, everyone else, reds and blues, were asleep. Getting up with a sight, knowing that he would have to clear that with a stubborn, hurt and angry Ala, he went down the ramp to the entry of the base, where Ala just disappeared. He already saw that one of her hands was hurt, as she wasn’t wearing neither her helmet nor her gloves. But as he got to know her until now, she would simply refuse medical treatment and act as if nothing happened. That was often like that. Because she didn’t want to end in the sick bay. She was a Special Force trooper after all – Just like Wash.

“You should wash out the wounds at your hand out.”  
“Get lost, asshole!”  
Wash sighed. She still was angry. But that didn’t stop him from his determination to talk to her. Okay, then the other way around. Quickly getting the first aid kit out of the bathroom, the leader of the team went to Alas room. There was no real lock, or to say it better no unbreakable lock. So it didn’t take long for the Freelancer to get in the room of the white soldier who was slipping out of the rest of the armor. Obviously, it took longer with the injured hand.  
“What the fuck?! Did you lost the last piece of decency?!” Alaska had shot around, staring at Wash with obvious anger. Obviously, she still hadn’t calmed down. At least he didn’t seemed to get shot by her anymore just because of that.

“We need to talk.” Stated Wash, staring directly in her eyes, ignoring the fact that he just bluntly stomped into a girl’s room while she was pissed and undressing. Before getting to her room, he had quickly slipped out of his armor into his comfortable sleeping clothes. Outside the base, he was never to be seen without armor. However, talking to someone was less threatening when you weren’t wearing your armor.

“Couldn’t you have waited until I at least changed my clothes?”  
“Feel free to do it now, although I doubt you would be able to take off your suit without feeling the pain in your hand.”  
“Asshole!” Cursed Ala, obviously not in the mood to talk as she began to peel herself out of the suit. Wash at least was decent enough to turn around and look away.  
Once as she was out of the top part, she slipped into her sleeping shirt before taking out the rest and slipping in her training trousers. Biting back a painful hiss, she opened her braid and brushed her hair before braiding it again. Using her hand as if nothing happened. But it wasn’t like Wash wouldn’t notice the slightly stiff way of using it, the slightly slower way her hand moved.

As she then turned around, she looked at the soldier who was still standing there, the first aid kit still in his hands. His back was still turned towards her. Well, if she would, she could strangle him right here and now. But that wouldn’t be fair. She wasn’t that angry anymore. Just hurt. “Haven’t got lost until now?!” She snapped, crossing her arms and looking at her leader with an angry glare. Said guy turned around with an obvious serenity what tempted Ala almost to punch him for that.  
“Not until we talked about what happened today at lunch.” In addition, his voice was so fucking calm, what made Alaskas anger rise even more.

“Don’t know what there should be left to talk about.”   
“To me it seems there’s a lot.”  
“As if I would talk to someone who was pretending and playing along and exactly knowing that it wasn’t like that. You’re a liar.”  
“I know that. But that’s exactly the point why I came to explain why I did it.”  
“Oh I know. You did it because of mere mercy, deleting the A.I.s. Have you ever asked them if they wanted that?”  
“Did the Meta ask them if they wanted to join him after he took them away from their former partners?”

Now Ala went silent and only looked at Wash who still was standing there. On the first sight, he seemed relaxed, but she could see in his grey eyes that he wasn’t as relaxed as he pretended to be. He was right. The Meta had taken away the A.I.s from their initial partner, if they were dead or alive, if they or the fragments wanted that or not.  
Ala exhaled deeply. “Okay, see your point, perhaps it was better. But that didn’t change the fact that you lied to me.”  
“How should I have acted then? Tell me?” Now also Wash seemed to get a bit unnerved as his tone got slightly snappy. “Should I just come by like, oh hey Ala nice to meet you! Oh by the way, I deleted the A.I.s., including Theta.”  
“I’m not suspecting you to act like that. But there were enough moments where you could have told me that.” Again Alaskas face darkened.  
“In those moment I had other things in mind. Like getting Epsilon back in that damn unit or making sure you survive.” Snapped Wash, throwing the first aid kit on the bed and throwing his hands in the air. “I’m sorry okay? I didn’t tell you. But I simply didn’t knew how to bring over that message without making you upset like you are now. So how the fuck am I supposed to bring that over?” Now also Washs patience was over, his tone irritated.

Again, the black haired stopped for a brief moment, taking the braid over her shoulder and playing with the loose end of it. It was a sign that she was thinking and/or was embarrassed. That she was considering the facts they were discussing right now. “Okay, you’re right. There’s no way to bring it over smooth. But that didn’t change the fact that I’m pissed and sad about the fact that Theta and the others were gone.”  
“You were really clinging onto Theta weren’t you?”  
“North had been my best friend. And so it’s only natural that Theta soon got it too.”  
“I see. I’m sorry for that. But I had no other choice to weaken the Meta. Also Alpha had sacrificed his life for that. It wouldn’t be fair if I wouldn’t have fired the E.M.P. and make his sacrifice go to waste.”  
“Yeah.” Alaska seemed tired. She often cooled down as fast as she flared up. Now she was only tired and sad about the loss of her friends. She always had hoped to at least see Theta again after she got to know that North had been killed by his own beloved sister.  
“I only hope he’s on a better place now. Together with North.” Letting herself flop onto her bed, she stared up to the ceiling, one hand under her head, and the injured one on her belly. She believed into the live after death. Even for A.I.s. Because they lived too, they made a memory in the head of several people, and that’s why they also earned a life after death. And mostly for Theta she hoped he would be again together with North. He really was clinging to him and North was looking after him just the way the little insecure fragment had needed it. They were a perfect team, not only on the battlefield.

“Yeah, I hope too.”  
“Liar.”  
“I know. Now let’s treat your wounds.” Replied the blonde in a matter-of-fact-voice as he sat down beside Ala.  
“I don’t like being treated.”  
“I know, but you can’t fight or even trigger your machine-guns when your fingers and knuckles won’t get fixed the right way.”  
Without any more word, the black haired sat up and gave Wash wordlessly her hand. Cautiously he laid her hand on his lap where already was a towel located to catch up the blood. Silently she observed how he gently and carefully cleaned the wounds, fixed the fingers and the knuckles and gently wrapped the hand up in bandages. It hurt like a bitch, but Ala didn’t whimper or curse. She was responsible for the injuries so she wouldn’t cry now.

After Wash was done and had given it a last examining look, he gave Ala the ok. Carefully she laid her hand on her lap, together with the sound one. She knew that Wash was thinking. She could see it in his eyes. She didn’t know him for long, but that she already knew. She just somehow knew it. But she didn’t say a word to Wash. He wasn’t the type who needed to be pushed to get out with what he was thinking. If he wanted to tell that.  
“I’m sorry.”  
A bit taken aback, Ala only blinked and looked again at Wash. She had looked on her hands as she noticed that he was thinking. “What?”  
“I’m sorry I said. For not telling you that I deleted the fragments. I didn’t know then how important Theta had been for you.”  
Again Ala sighed. “It’s okay. I overreacted too. How had you been supposed to know it when you didn’t even know me. I’m sorry too. I think that that what you did was the best possibility then. It’s just… I patched South and North together as I found them. Then, suddenly, they left. I had no chance to tell them goodbye, as I had to escape from South. Otherwise I would be dead too. That’s what saddens me. I always hoped to, at least, have a chance to say good-bye to Theta. To tell him that everything is okay and that North is okay where he is. That I’m okay…”  
Wash, who was putting away the stuff from the first aid kit, now came back and sat down beside her. He laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn’t fight against the comfort he was giving, instead she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. After some moments, she could feel him leaning his head against hers. “I know now how important they had been for you. And I’m sorry. I just had no other possibility.”  
“It’s okay. I think they’re better off where they are now than here in this world.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”  
Ala could feel him nuzzle his face in her hair, but she didn’t react or say anything. She just sat there and let herself get comforted by Wash.

After some moments more, the blond lift his head and straightened a bit up to make Ala sit up too. She didn’t want to sit up, but otherwise she would have fallen to the bed fucking ungraceful. Or on Wahs lap. So she just looked at Wash who was taking the First Aid Kit. “It’s already late. You should sleep. And I think I’m going to bed now too.”  
“You don’t stay?”  
This only brought Alaska a puzzled look from Wash. Seems like he wasn’t able to classify this question. Well, he had never seen her personality when she wasn’t wearing her armor. When she was wearing her armor, she was a soldier. There was no space for private emotions – Or at least almost no space. But when she was out of her armor, she often showed her private side. But as she was out of her armor only to be crashing out in her bunk two minutes later, nobody except of her had ever really seen this side of her  
As Wash was doing nothing, Ala just sat there, slightly disappointing before grinning awkwardly. “Then go get lost! Don’t stand here and put down roots!”  
Now there was realization in Washs grey eyes as a small smile appeared. Putting the kit on the bedside table of Ala. It was most likely that nobody of the others would use it just now.  
“Rather not, but I guess you need some comfort.”  
“You will know.” Alaska only replied. She wasn’t so sure any more about him staying with her, but she wouldn’t be able to back down. She had to go through. Even though it felt fucking awkward.

Crawling on the bed and laying down, he let Ala snuggle close to him. It had been long time since she lastly had been huddled up so close to a man, who was gently stroking through her hair whilst she was listening to his heartbeat.  
Although it had been so long ago, and they ‘only’ were good friends, it felt so normal to Ala. Like they would already have done that before. Feeling Washs lips against her forehead, she only giggled lowly. Soon after, she was fast asleep. And listening to the quiet and regular breathing of her, Washington fell asleep some minutes later.


	2. I'm Sorry

“Tucker! Why are you doing that?!”  
“Doing what?”  
“Always go against my orders! You’re doing that on purpose!”  
“Yeah because you need to cool down dude!”  
“Wash, Tucker, cool down!”  
“I’m not going to cool down! He’s always sabotaging me!”  
“I know, but he’s right!”  
“Now you too or what?”

Staring at the furious Freelancer standing in front of her and Tucker, Ala knew this wouldn’t get to an end soon. So she only indicated Tucker with a nod and a short sign with one of her hands to go away. Tucker only looked at her shortly before he did as told. He was happy to be out of this chaos. They were stranded in a canyon and the food supplies were getting smaller and smaller. If they wouldn’t get some food or help soon, they would starve to death. On top of that, Wash was trying to be a good leader. But obviously he made it not very well, according to Tucker. He was more and more revolting against the Freelancer.

Said person was standing there, the machine-gun still in his hands and looking at the other Special Ops. “What was that?” His voice was seemingly calm, but Alaska just knew there was a volcano boiling behind.  
“I’m trying to make you two calm down. Tucker as well as you.”  
“Oh? So why aren’t you going after Tucker then?”  
“It’s best to leave him alone when he’s pissed like that.”  
“Aha? And for me it’s not?!”  
“Nope, you’re the type who needs someone who makes you cool down. If you’re alone you’ll be pacing around and get even more furious.”  
“And you think you’ll the one who would be able to cool me down?”

“I’m the only person around here to do that. Or do you want Caboose or Grif to cool you down?”  
There was a silence, which Ala interpreted as a ‘no’. She was the only one who was able to halfway cope with Washs flaring up. In addition, she was the most equal fighter here. Not that she suspected him to attack her, but when a person is so freaking out like he did now, you never knew really.  
“I’m not going to say cool down.” Began Alaska, looking directly at Wash. “But you’re taking it way too serious for the guys here. They’re not used to such a strict military settlement like we are. They have their own way of fighting. If you want to be a good leader, then also try to empathize with them. That’s also something a good leader does.”  
“But it’s not the way of a good fellow soldier to always ignore all the orders I give and always sabotaging everything I’m up to or saying.”  
“Not every soldier is a good soldier. Some of them revolt sometimes. But that’s a challenge for you to think about the way you’re leading and what you could improve to make them feel better. Life isn’t straight, you often need to compromise.”  
“I already compromised more fucking things that I wanted! Even things I didn’t want to! And now you’re coming and telling me to do that fucking shit to everything and that I should adapt to the soldier?! Normally the soldiers have to adapt to the leader!”

“You’re acting like an asshole at the moment.”  
“So? It’s not only I who is acting like an asshole! You do it as well.”  
“Yeah I do, but that is to keep you guys from shooting each other, because I know how Tucker and Caboose work.”  
“And you think I do not?”  
“Ah fuck it.” That was the last thing Washington had heard before Ala made a dismissive movement with her hand before leaving. But the Freelancer was way too furious.

“Yeah, right! Just walk everyone away from me! I’m trying to hold the team together and you’re all leaving me alone with that!”  
Ala stopped before shortly saying: “You’re not trying to hold us together; you’re trying to squish us together. But we are all different. And every person need its individual personal space in this group.” Then she continued to walk away, heading for the bunks. She was happy Freckles wasn’t here, otherwise he would have shot her. But he was making squats together with Caboose and Tucker.

Alaska really wasn’t a person to just ignore duty and hang around all day. But after Wash freaked out like this and she had no possibility to cool down, she decided to go to her room and spend the rest of the afternoon there. At least she would be able to clean it up again. It was getting dusty and stuffy when you were in here just to sleep. So after some cleaning up, if felt much more like living in there.  
As she came out of her room to have a shower and eat something, Tucker crossed her way, informing her that he would go to bed. Those leg days were killing him. He was walking like having no knees because he had such a fucking bad muscle hangover. It wasn’t surprising that he was in his room and sleeping soundly soon after coming out from the shower. Well, Washington surely had meant it well, but he was overdoing it with Tucker. He was reaching his limits. Physically and mentally. They all were reaching it. They were aggressive, snapped at each other for nothing. They all were under the pressure to soon find a way out of here or starve to death.

Washington still was nowhere to be seen, and that made her worry. He really had been mad. Entering the shower she decided she would go search for him when he wouldn’t come back until she was showered.  
But as she was just putting her stuff back in the locker, she heard the heavy steps of someone. And she knew these steps. Those were the ones of Wash. Well, at least he seemed to be home. But as she soon after heard the clicking of his door, she decided to leave him be. Only shortly passing his room knocking and saying: “Showers free, I’m done.” And returning to her room. He surely would want to have a shower too. After a hard day of work it always was helping you to wash away the dirt, sweat and stress of the day.

But obviously not all stress had been washed away as Alaska was sitting on the bed and thinking over the issue some hours ago again and again. They had argued. It was nothing new per se, but this time it had been very bad. Washington had been angry and nothing made him cool down like usual. He was angry. He also insulted her of not being able to see what he wanted them to do. Well, she was offended, but she also knew that he only said it because he had been angry. Well, Ala exhaled deeply, it wouldn’t bring her to a solution when she was thinking this stuff over and over again. She would try to sleep and talk to the Freelancer tomorrow. Putting oil on troubled waters.  
Again getting up and rummaging through her armor, she found the leg part she got a hit on today. It was bruised and dented. She would clean and fix it before going to bed. She didn’t really felt tired. Silently she snuck out of her room and went to the storage area where she would find material to fix the armor. It didn’t took her long. Soon the armor was back to normal.  
Returning to her room, she heard shuffling in Washs room. Well, seems like he couldn’t sleep. She didn’t worry about that for once. Or at least didn’t mind as she wanted him to think about what he had done. So she wouldn’t go over to him to comfort him.

But obviously it wasn’t really necessary to go over to him, because there was a knocking at her door. It wasn’t lout and yearning. More silently and asking. Insecure.  
“Come in.”  
Well, to be honest, she suspected Washington to be the last of them to enter, but there he was, standing in her door. He wasn’t behaving like normal. He seemed… insecure. Was it because of their fight today?  
“You look troubled.”  
“Well… wouldn’t be surprising, wouldn’t it?”  
“Sit down.” Ala couldn’t help but to rise an eye ridge. That Wash who was stepping in her room and almost cautiously sat down on her bed wasn’t the Washington she knew. It was more the Wash she got to know from Norths and Souths stories. And it made her worry nonetheless as she was seeing him here, kneading his hands and obviously not knowing what to say.  
“So what’s up? Cooled down a bit?” Her tone wasn’t snappy, but far from the soft and caring tone she often had when he needed her comfort. He had messed it up with his team. He should notice that. And it was more than clear that he really noticed the slightly cooler tone. He only shortly peeked at her, but her face didn’t gave away how angry or not she actually was.  
“Uhm yeah, blew off some steam, I guess…”  
“Something after all. So why did you come over?”  
It was silent for a moment before he finally seemed to have found the right words. “Well I wanted to apologize for today. I… kinda overreacted.”  
“You acted like the biggest asshole in space.”  
“Yeah thanks for the statement, Ala.” Wash seemed a bit pissed as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, but wasn’t getting angry as today afternoon anymore.  
“As said, I overreacted. I’m sorry.”  
“Apology accepted. If you learned something out of it, then it was at least somehow worth it.”  
“Well yeah, I think I need to give you guys more personal space.”  
“Mhm, and also try to be more relaxed. You’re really tense. Some things happen, you cannot change them. Let them come to you and then make up a plan. Sometimes this way of thinking isn’t that wrong. I learned that here.”  
“Mh, you think?”  
“Yep, sometimes it really is best that way. Think over it.”  
Again, Wash looked down to his hands, thinking of it. But Alaska wasn’t done now. “And something else.” The Freelancer looked at her. “Don’t drill Tucker like that, he isn’t used to it. After dinner, he directly went to bed, walking like having no knees. If you push him further, you’ll risk to cause an overburdening of the muscles and some painful problems. He wouldn’t also be able to fight when it comes to that.”  
“I- I wasn’t aware of that.”  
“That’s why I tell you now. Give him some rest the next days. And don’t push him too far. Pain and stress are making us aggressive. If you take a bit of stress and pain out of it, you could also avoid some of the confrontations. How about letting him sleep the next day. No duty. Just relaxing and getting back to normal with his legs.”  
“You think so?”  
“You would at least show that you also care about him and considering the things he said during your argument.”  
“I think this would be a good idea.”  
“See? And don’t forget to apologize to him too. You were pretty harsh.”  
“Now?”  
“He’s sleeping, you dummy. Let him sleep. Do it tomorrow, when he’s up and awake. And don’t wait too long for the right moment. It could come over wrong if you’re waiting too long.”  
“Well, I guess that’s what I will do tomorrow.” Answered the blond with a heavy sight.

Alaska watched him closely. He still seemed troubled by something. His body language gave it away pretty clear.  
“Something else that bothers you?”  
“Yeah, because of the food supply. And the distress call that didn’t got out of here. Nobody’s coming. That’s making me almost go mad.”  
“And there we have a situation we talked about before. You cannot influence the situation as it is. You already tried your best and had no success. So how about relaxing a bit and biding for what will happen?”  
“But our lives are at stake.”  
“And we all know that. And this burden hasn’t to be carried by you alone, Wash. So relax for a moment. Otherwise you really are going to shoot someone in the next days when you’re always that tense.”  
“I guess I don’t have any other possibility.”  
“That’s true.”  
Again a heavy exhale as he lift his hand and rubbed over his eyes. He was really tired by now. Alaska just needed to look at him. The rings under his eyes had gotten darker and his whole body language was almost screaming: ‘Tired!’

After some moments, the Freelancer looked at the other Special Forces trooper. She was tired as well, but as she usually was sleeping decently she didn’t had those rings under her eyes.  
“You mind if I sleep here? I don’t know why, but I feel like I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  
“Sure, suit yourself.”


	3. I'm Sorry

Chorus, the Canyon they stranded was usually quiet. But some minutes ago, the hell broke loose. After a strange guy called Felix appeared, soon other guys also found their way in the canyon. As Wash and the others had learned, they had crash-landed on a planet where a civil war was ongoing. And they landed in the middle of it. Obviously, the people from here saw space heroes in them and the rebels wanted them on their side to win the war. However, they were no space heroes and stuff; they were just a bunch of idiots. They only survived those sheer kamikaze missions only with more luck than a single person should have. That’s why they survived it. Not because they were great fighters. At least not most of them. Wash, Carolina and Ala were trained soldiers. But they were nothing worth against a bunch of six untrained idiots. They could make up the best plan, be sure the Sim Troopers bust it within a second.

To be honest, she hadn’t really trusted this Felix-guy. Something was fishy with that person. She just couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Therefore, she still was somehow distant against the mercenary. It was like her trained soldier-instincts suddenly were on full cry over that guy. And she tended to listen to her instincts…  
Ducking behind a metal box, as something came flying towards her, she tried to shoot past the box. It wasn’t easy, but thanks to Tuckers help they were able to repel the attack.

“Wash! You okay? Wash!” Some seconds ago, something had hit the Freelancer in the neck, making him fall on the ground with a painful groan. Ala didn’t hesitate to shoot the guy in front of her and hurry to Washington who was lying unconsciously on the ground. “Come on buddy! Wash!” She again tried to make Wash up, but he didn’t move. He seemed like dead. Please not! “Wash! Wash! Please wake up!” She was shaking him at his shoulders almost desperately, but he wasn’t moving. And at the moment she didn’t had the possibility to look after her friend. There were several explosions, as suddenly other fighters appeared which turned the canyon into hell itself. There were bullets flying through the air, you had to move in ducked position to not get shot by any of them. And there was still Wash on the ground. He really seemed like dead. “Wash, please! Wake up!” Alaska was almost crying of fear. Washington was hurt, and he could be dead by now! She didn’t want to let him die! She wanted him back!

As Felix suddenly gave the command to backtrack, she didn’t move. “Come on! We need to go!” He yelled over the radio, but the white soldier still wasn’t moving. “I won’t go. I stay here.”  
“Hey girl! That guy is dead! We need to go! You’ll only get killed here!”  
“Ala, come on, please! Hurry!”  
Reluctantly but still she was moving, getting up and walking to Tucker. She didn’t like to leave the Freelancer there. But there were her other friends. And they needed her too. Also her survival-instinct got the better of her. Running into the cave where the rebels came from, she suddenly made a full braking as she heard something over her radio. That was Wash!  
“Waaash! Heeere!” She yelled at the top of her lungs, to drown out the noise. Said person turned around, and was looking at them. She could tell from here that something wasn’t okay with Wash. There was something bad that he wasn’t standing straight. His shoulders were slumping forward and he seemed to struggle for air.

Without really thinking about the ongoing battle outside, Alaska started to run to Wash, but she was held back by Tucker.  
“Let go of me!”  
“No! There’s no way we could reach him! He’s too far away!”  
“There is a way! I can do it!”  
“Forget it! You’re gonna get yourself killed out there!”  
“Let go of me you damn asshole!” Alaska was out of it. Normally she wouldn’t insult her friend like that in a situation like this. But the worry of Wash got the better of her. She wanted to go to him! Get him out of the fight! Get him here in this cave! Still struggling against Tuckers grip, she couldn’t help but getting dragged away. Fucking Wash and his leg days! Fucking Tucker for getting so strong! Cursing and struggling, yelling and howling, she tried everything. Trying to break free from Tuckers grip. Even more as she saw Wash standing there, fighting to keep himself on his feet. Luckily for him, Freckles was there and shielded him from lethal bullets.

Then, she suddenly heard something on the radio what made her blood run cold. “Freckles, shake!”  
“No, no, no, no, no!!!” Now breaking free with an immense power only mere despair could give you, she began running towards the exit of the cave where they came from. Above her, the ceiling got cracks, boulders and dust falling down, landing beside her on the ground. “No Wash! Stop it!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. But before she really was able to reach the exit, two strong arms grabbed her around the waist and whirled her around. Behind here was a banging sound and the low groaning of Tucker before he fell to the ground loudly.  
Alaska was laying there paralyzed. She couldn’t believe what just happened. Wash had made the cave collapse. He was outside there, in a fight where he would die and he cut himself off the only way to escape. And they were in there. He was alone with Sarge, Lopez and Donut against the Feds!  
Around her were voices, yelling and giving commands. A flash of teal passed her eyes before she felt herself being lift up. She felt like her heart had been buried under these masses of stone. Wash was outside there, he was fighting for his dear life, and she hadn’t been able to protect him. To fight by his side. She had wanted to be outside there too! Fighting and being there for Wash!

Someone took her piggyback and she saw her hands for the first time. Her right hand was red. But it wasn’t her blood. It was the one of Washington. Her eyes burned but she bit her lip until she tasted blood. There was no time for crying. The only thing she had wanted was to get to Wash. And now they were carrying her away, to an unknown place. She didn’t know if Wash still was alive or not. If he would make it through. But she wasn’t where she had belonged to. She should have been at his side not here in this fucking cave!

Not being able to hold her tears back any longer, she silently cried insider her helmet.  
“I’m sorry Wash! I’m so sorry!”


End file.
